Truth or Dare Showof DOOM!
by invaderikuto
Summary: Title says it all tell me all the truth or dares you want me to put on these characters give your o.c. or come yourself i'll make your o.c. awesome if you want me to so yea
1. The contestants

Truth or Dare show...of doom!

chapter one:the contestants!

invader ikuto:Hello there invaders, earth-monkeys, and other weird but awesome creature in space welcome to the Invader Zim Truth or Dare show!

Crowd:WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!

dude from crowd:Invader Zim ROCKS! WHOOOOOOOOO

invader ikuto:yes yes it does anyways here are the contestants

[drum roll]

invader ikuto:Zim!

Zim appears from the floor rising up and is sitting in a chair the crowd goes wild even fan girls.

Zim: What Zim has his own game show so the old human was right maybe I should thanked her...NO I WILL NOT THANK ANYONE I AM ZIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!

invader ikuto:yea stop yelling your hurting my antenneas next...Dib! my favorite character that no one sadly seems to like but only a few freaking people disappoints me

Dib rises from the floor as well looking everywhere

Dib:you said you were going to take me to Zim's base!

invader ikuto:I lied :D okay next awesome person who I wish was real so I can play games with her...GAZ!

Gaz rises from the floor

Gaz:it's a awesome place in here

invader ikuto:thank you :) NEEEEEEXXXXTTTT the ALMIIIIGGGHHHTTTTTYYYYYYYY TALLEST!

both the tallest rises from the floor sitting on chairs

Red:Oh great Zim is here

Purple:uggggghhh

Invader Ikuto walks over to the tallests with two tazers and tazers them both

invader ikuto:DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ZIM LIKE THAT HE'S AWESOME! :(

Tallest:o-okay

invader ikuto: good don't make me have to taze you two again NEXT...TAK!

Tak rises from floor on a chair

Tak:yes I get to have revenge on Zim

invader ikuto:Depends on what the people want Tak depends on what the people want LAST BUT NEVER THE LEAST BECAUSE HE IS WAY TOO AWESOME...SKOODGE

skoodge rises from the floor on a chair

skoodge:it's amazing here!

Invader ikuto:Alot of people say that skoodge for right now that's all the time we have please review on what truth or dares you want these irkens and humans to do and we will do them give your o.c. Or come yourself see you bros later BYEEEEE


	2. Skydiving with no parachute

Chapter two:skydiving with no parachute

invader ikuto:AAAAAAANNNDDD we're back again with the IZ gang so-

ikuto gets interupted by a cloud of smoke thats pops out of nowhere and a blue-eyed irken appeared.

Invader ikuto:yaaaaaaayyyyy zee your here I was just about to say you were coming but then your poof of smoke came and...yea so-

ikuto was interupted again by zee

zee: ZIMEH!

Zee cried lunging for him

Zim:GERROFFME!

Zim cried

Zee:In my world, you be mah love-pig!

Zee giggled and Zim backed away slowly

Invader Ikuto:awwwwww true love...ok! Zee give us your dares of doom!

Zee turns to the crowd

Zee: Herro! I'm Zee, and here are your dares

Dares:Zimmeh,go take over Earth

Zim:yes! Finally!

Ikuto ties Dib in ropes so he won't do anything and let's Zim take over Earth he comes back

Zim:VICTORY FOR ZIM!

Zee:Dib you suck

Dib:Your so mean :(

Dare:Gaz go skydiving with no parachute DON'T KILL ME!

Gaz:Some day when you come I will destroy you!

Gaz goes to a place to sky dive she then dies since she had no parachute

Invader Ikuto:...poor Gaz but she will come next chapter if I get good reviews :)

Zee bolted offstage, shreiking about an obese cow

Invader Ikuto:Poor cow Anyways that's all the time we have send in more reviews with your o.c. OR come yourself see you bro's later on whatever I make Stay awesome bro's BYYYEEE :)

AN:Well that was awesome I liked the parachute sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed see bro's on whatever I make Stay awesome bro's BYYYEEE!


	3. Gaz needs to forgive

Chapter three:Gaz needs to forgive

Invader Ikuto falls from the sky and gets up

Invader Ikuto:Well that horrible homicidal maniac let me go without hesitation when I showed him gir...ANYWAYS Zee is coming in 3...2...1...

Zee pops up behind tallest purple

Zee:HAI THERE!

Tallest purple screams in fear

Zee:Hehe,G.I.R ,Why do you love PIGGIES?

G.I.R:BECAUSE...BECAUSE...(giggle) Their...YAAAAAAYYY I DON'T WHAT YOU JUST SAID!

Gir said and exploded

Invader Ikuto:aww poor gir NEXT

Zee:Gaz, I'm sorry Will you forgive me?

Zee asked her eyes wide. She pulled out a Game Slave 3 and places it in front of the demon girl

Gaz took the game slave very quickly and started playing on it

Gaz:yeah I forgive you

Zee:YAAAAYYY! Ok! Zimmy I wanna a hug

Zim sighed and hugged Zee

Zee:YAAAAYYYY Dib you still suck

Dib:mean as always :(

Invader Ikuto:it's ok Dib there are other people out there who care for you :)

Zee:Ikuto, you awesome!

Invader Ikuto:aww thank you :3

Zee:DONUTS FOR EVERYBODY!

Donuts rained down over everyone and the tallest tried to catch some donuts to eat and take back with them

Zee:BYE!

Zee then leaves

Invader Ikuto eating a donut quickly swallows

Invader Ikuto:Well that's all the time we have. Like always give your reviews and send a truth or a dare and give your o.c. Or come yourself see you bro's later on whatever I make stay awesome bro's BYE!

AN:That was fun I loved the donuts Invader xenial your so awesome to give reviews to me for this truth or dare show your awesome, fun,and you make my day so yeah hope you enjoyed and see you bro's on whatever I make stay awesome bro's BYE!


	4. Tallest making fun of Gaz

Chapter four:tallest making fun of Gaz 0.0

Invader Ikuto pops out of the floor and yells

Invader Ikuto:HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO THERE nice to see you bro's again Zee will be here in 3...2...1...

Waits for Zee to appear. She doesn't come.

Invader Ikuto:Uh...Zee?

Zee:LEEROY JENKIIINS!

Zee cried, crashing through the walls

Invader Ikuto:MY WALLS...oh well they were worthless anyways

Zee:Hehe Dibbeh, you got a big head. Here's a muffin.

Dib:MY HEADS NOT BIG! and thanks for the muffin

Dib takes the muffin and eats it.

Zee:Tallest. insult Gaz

Tallest:OK!

After a while of insulting Gaz the Tallestswas beat up,nearly killed and was put in a pool of water.

Tallest:AHHHHHHH IT BURNS AHHHHHHH!

Zee:Zimmy, spend a day with G.I.R

Zim:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

G.I.R:YAAAAYY gonna spend a day with master!

Zee:G.I.R...I forgot what I was going to say Skoodge become a brony

Skoodge was put in a room and watches all of My little pony he comes back with a pinkie pie t-shirt and my little pony stuff.

Skoodge: I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY!

Zee explodes Into six letters. They all attacked Dib

Dib:OWWW IT HURTS OWWW OWWW OWWW STOP IT STOP!

Invader Ikuto:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry um..hehe um well that's all the time we have for right no- oh wait...

Invader Ikuto takes out his laptop of doom and teleports Zim and G.I.R in Zim's house

Zim:NOOOOOOO! ~3~

Invader Ikuto:anyways reviews please give your truth's or dares give your o.c. Or come yourself see you bro's later on whatever I make stay awesome bro's BYE! ~(^.^)~


	5. Six Flags waterpark and couples!

Chapter five:Six Flags waterpark and couples?!

Ikuto falls off the ceiling again yelling about mutant chickens."Oh my irk that was a close one well,WELCOME! everybody back to the truth or dare show...of DOOM. It's been a long time isn't it well despite that I was kinda busy so let's do some dares we have 3 dares today lovely one's actually" ikuto says grinning evilly and the contestants get scared. Ikuto then goes back to his happy place and says, "anyway let's do some dares!" the crowd claps and cheers.

"The first person to give their dare is CAM!" Ikuto says dropping a smoke bomb. Smoke appears when faded a female irken with blue eyes "hello everyone so happy to be here" she says happily. Ikuto then says "ok Cam tell us your dares" grinning evilly at the contestants Cam looks at them all then at Zim and Dib, She points at them "you two have to kiss" they both looked at Cam in horror Ikuto laughs hard "ZADR!" he yells while laughing. Dib says, "EWWWW i'm not gonna kiss this ugly spaceboy" Zim then nodded in agreement "AND I AM NOT GOING TO KISS THIS MEAT SACK" he yelled. Ikuto stops laughing and yells "YOU HAVE TO IT'S A DARE NOW KISS!" Zim and Dib are the main ones who are scared of Ikuto so they looked at each other and leaned in and gave little pecks of a kiss the crowd screams.

Ikuto looks at them "awwwwww now that wasn't so bad wasn't it" he says evilly Zim and Dib just give him glares. Ikuto turns back to Cam "anything else?" he asks Cam nods "EVERYBODY GETS COOKIES! but no cookies for tallest red" she says. Tallest Red says sadly "Awwww why not" Cam glares at him "because I don't like you see ya" and she leaves the stage. Ikuto looks at him "that's what you get for making fun of Zim" he says. "Next up is Ms./Mr. (I don't know their gender) Guest!" he says Guest runs around while toy pigs are being shot up G.I.R try's to get everyone of them. "Ok Guest tell us your horrible dare" Ikuto says Guest stops next to him and points at Gaz and Zim "Those two must make out" Guest says Zim looks at Guest in horror and Gaz opens one of her squinted eyes.

Ikuto looks at them trying not to laugh "You guys gotta do it it's a dare" Zim glares at Guest and Ikuto Gaz did the same "Oh wait let's put one minute in the clock" Ikuto says going to his computer putting the timer Zim and Gaz says in horror "ONE MINUTE" Ikuto rolls his eyes and says, "Ok fine two minutes so desperate to have each other" Zim and Gaz yells "NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT KEEP IT AT ONE MINUTE" ikuto puts it back to one minute "Gebus man if your not desperate then don't say anything" he says Gaz growls at him. "Ok timer is ready make out when I start the timer which will start in 3...2...1...GO!" he says and starts the timer the two start to make out while ikuto grins evilly.

One minute later

The timer stops and the two let go gagging "Come on you have to say you liked" Ikuto says the two growled at Ikuto. "Ok Guest any more dares?" Ikuto asks Guest nodded "one more" she/he points at Tak and Dib "Now those two has to make out" Guest said Ikuto falls down to the floor laughing Dib looked at Guest in horror Tak already started to gag ikuto reaches his computer and put one minute on the clock "the...same as...the...other...two" he says still laughing the crowd does the count down to start the timer "3...2...1...GO!" the timer starts and the two made out.

One minute later

The timer stops and the two let go also gagging Ikuto says the the same thing to them "come on you have to say you liked it" Dib glared at him and said "shut up" Ikuto just laughed Guest then waved at everyone saying "bye!" and leaves the stage. Ikuto then says, "Ok the last dare is from the ALMIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTTTTYYYYYY BEK" Bek runs on to the stage everyone cheering and clapping . Bek stops nexts to Ikuto and looks at him "what dare do you have for us today Bek" Ikuto asks Bek looks at Zim and grins evilly "I dare Zim to go to a Six Flags waterpark and ride a waterslide" she said Zim yells "WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO HURT ZIM! WHY!"

Ikuto goes to his computer and teleports zim to a Six Flags waterpark a video camera shows Zim there. Zim goes to one of the waterslides during the ride he screams "IT BURNS IT BUUUURRRRNNNSSS!" Dib laughs at Zim. Zim then comes back on stage burning and looks at Bek "I hate you" Ikuto dumps more water on him he screams while he burns "don't talk to our people that way" Ikuto says then turns to Bek "anything else you would like to do?" he asks Bek nods "yes" she says Bek looks at Dib and says "Dib your head's big. How did it get that big Dib? Huh? Huh? HOW DIB TELL THE ALMIGHTY BEK!" Dib then said "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG WHY DO PEOPLE SAY THAT AND I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

"Fine!" Bek yells and storms off the stage Ikuto lookes around "well uh...That was fun hehe now I have a question for Dib" he says. Dib looks at Ikuto and asks "is it about my head?" Ikuto says "no it's not but in a rating of 1-10 how would you rate you and Zim's little kiss?" he looks at Dib evilly. Dib looked at him "a...3" he says Ikuto didn't seem convinced but took it anyways "that is it for today leave more truth's or dare however you want to send it I will do them send your ooc as well or come yourself see YOU bros next time" Ikuto said and a wild mutant chicken chases him "STUPID CHICKEN!" he yells.

AN:gosh that was fun you guys clearly made my day when I made this I was so happy to see more dares. Send in more like I said send in your ooc or come yourself sorry this took so long I was so busy I went to America for awhile since I live in Japan and yeah I saw how beautiful America was I just didn't want to leave but we had to :( so yeah. Also I was playing Cry of fear because it was horror I love horror but I now refuse to play it um (laugh a little) but yeah I did this chapter so I can get my mind off it and it worked. Leave more truth and dare's for me to do I will do them and yeah see you bros next time on whatever I make stay awesome bros. BYEEEEE! :)


	6. Mutant ninja turtle battles!

Chapter six:mutant ninja turtle battles!?

Ikuto runs on the stage and falls with scratches and some blood on him "friggin homicidal maniac doesn't he know when to stop" he says. He looks up at the crowd and stands up "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE welcome to the truth or dare show...of DOOM" he says the crowd cheers. Ikuto smiles evilly and says "we have three more dares today i'm so very excited the first one is going to be from a filthy hyooman xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx!" a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes strolls onstage followed by a pack of drooling SAVAGE BEAST! She smiles like a maniac Ikuto shivers.

"Hello all, I have only one dare. So fairly simple it is but someone may have trouble performing it." she says the girl then looks at Dib then says "DIB! YOU MUST SING THE "When I ripped my pants song" FROM SPONGEBOB...THEN YOU MUST TEAR A HOLE INTO YOUR PANTS AND LET EVRYONE LICK YOUR BUTT!" Ikuto burst on the floor laughing Dib yells "NO I DON"T WANT TO DO THAT EWWWW NO!" Ikuto stops laughing and says "you have to do it or else..." he goes to the computer types something and guns and lasers points at Dib "OK OK I'LL DO IT" he says the weapons go away.

When I ripped my pants

I thought I had everybody on my side,

but I went and blew it,

all skyhigh.

And now she won't even stand

a passing glance

all just because I

ripped my pants.

When big Larry came 'round just

to put him down

spongebob turned into a clown

and no girl ever wants to dance

with a fool who

went and ripped his pants.

I know I shouldn't mope around,

I shouldn't curse

but the pain feels so much worse

Cause windin up with no one is a lot less

fun then a burn from the sun

or sand in your buns...

Now I learned a lesson I won't soon forget

so listen and you won't regret

be true to yourself

don't miss and you

won't end up like the fool...

who...ripped...his..PAAANTS.

Dib then ripped his pants and everyone lined up to lick butt. Ikuto laughs on the floor not being able stop. It takes awhile but everyone finishes and Dib leaves to put on new pants. "That was so funny in so many ways hehehehe" Ikuto says still giggling.

"HAHA I'M SO EVIL SOSJSJFOSKDBFKAKD", shadow says and she then explodes from sheer awesomeness. The crew cleans up the left overs from the explosion and leaves.

Ikuto then walks back up stage with little giggles "ok the next dare is from a irken and his name is JACK!", he says. A male irken with blocky blue eyes ,greenish blue skin ,his antennas make an x wears a black shirt fingerless black gloves and pants with red running shoes comes on stage.

"Hello everyone I have two dares today", Jack says and he points to Dib and Zim. "Zim and Dib fight mutant ninja turtle style. Dib is Leonard" Jack says the crew puts a blue headband on Dib and gives him two samurai swords. "Zim would be Donatello" Jack said lastly and the crew gave Zim a purple headband and a staff. "WAIT! WHY DO I HAVE TO GET THE WEAKEST WEAPON!" Zim yells.

Ikuto facepalms "Zim just shut up and do the stupid BATTLE!" ,he says a crew member comes in as a referee "start the fight in three...two...one...GO!" the referee said and the boys start to battle.

One hour later

Still battling...

Another hour later

Still battling...

Another hour late

They now finish and Dib is the only one standing with Zim on the floor. "The winner is Dib Membrane!" ,the referee says they give him a toy medal and leaves. "Now for the next dare", Jack says he dips two darts in a love potion. He then shoots the two darts at Tak and Gaz and they fall in love with Zim and Dib. Jack then says, "Zim and Dib have to work together on this one"

Dare:Tak and Gaz are struck with love darts Zim and Dib will start in Zim's base and they have to run on foot to the skool. They both have to make it to the skool if one of them is captured they both lose.

Ikuto sends the two boys to Zim's base with the two girls in a cage "you know the rules right?" Ikuto asks them Zimand Dib nod. When the whistle sounded the boy's ran from the base when the girl's were released. "I'm going to love this" Ikuto said eating popcorn. Halfway through the course Zim tripped Tak was so close to get him but Dib took Zim before he could even have the chance.

They saw the skool but Zim tripped again but this time Gaz got him and Tak got Dib when he stopped to see Zim. "Damn it guys you failed to run away from two girl" Ikuto said but they couldn't here him because...things were going on. They came back to the stage Ikuto took out the darts and the girls went back to normal.

They then started to vomit in a trash can when they saw Zim and Dib and the boys did the same. "If Zim and Dib get chased by fangirls I don't think they will make it", Ikuto said. The two boys glared daggers at Ikuto "what just saying" he said shrugging. "Well that's all the dares guys bye" Jack said and left the stage.

"Alright now the next dare is from the ALMIIIGGGGHHHHTTTTYY BEK (also known as invader Bek)", Ikuto said. A irken with amber eyes,minty green skin,with curly antennas,and a blue uniform walks on stage. "Yes,yes it is once again I, the AMAZING BEK, with more horrible dares for the contestants. And boy are they terrible...mwahahaha..." she says. Ikuto jumps up and down "YAY!" he yells.

"Ok, so my first dare goes to DIB! OK, Dib, I DARE you to tell EVERYONE why your head is so big or face my karate trained SIR unit" Bek said and a SIR unit jumps in and goes to a karate formation. "MY HEAD IS NOT BIG THOUGH!" Dib screamed. The SIR unit then attacked Dib for a hour or so. "Everyone I dare you to sing the mustache monkeys song and give a shout out to mustache club and go to the club website! It's .com" Bek said.

Mustache monkeys hanging around.

Mustache monkeys what's going down

Mustache monkey all alone

'Till monkey number two gets home.

Mustache monkeys checking things out

Wondering what you're all about.

Mustache monkeys aren't there anymore,

Here comes monkeys three and four.

Mustache monkeys turning their head

It helps them them think when

they're sideways instead

Mustache monkeys looking at you,

They want to know what you're up to.

Mustache Monkeys

Looking deep into your eyes.

If don't watch out,

They just might hypnotize.

Mustache monkeys don't like to share.

Mustache monkeys what's over there?

Mustache monkeys you won't believe this

One of them is trying to give you a kiss (kiss)

Mustache Monkeys

Looking deep into your eyes.

If you don't watch out,

They just might hypnotize.

Mustache monkeys turning their heads.

It helps them think when their sideways instead

Mustache monkeys looking at you.

They want to know what your up to.

Mustache Monkeys

Looking deep into your eyes

If you don't watch out,

They just might hypnotize x3

Ikuto then goes to his computer wearing a mustache and computers pop out for everyone. Everyone then goes to the website for one whole hour. "I got highscore on the games" a guy from the audience said. Then people gathered around him to see. "Hehehehe OK that's enough" Ikuto said he types on his computer and a suction tube sucks in the computers.

"Now tallest Red and Purple I dare you to go without snacks until chapter 8 MWAHAHAHAHA", Bek said evilly. The tallest looked at her in horror "NO OUR PRECIOUS SNACKS NOOOOOOOOOOOO" they yelled. Ikuto brought in a box and a giant shovel he shoveled the snacks inside the box. A helicopter took the box and flew away the tallest cried on floor for their precious snacks. Ikuto then said "it's ok you'll live, you'll live" he patted their backs.

Bek then went to GIR "OK, GIR, I LOVE YOU HERE'S A MUFFIN AND A TAQUITO! YAY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I JUST SAID!" she said. Ikuto high fived her "ALRIGHT!" he said. Bek went to Gaz next "Gaz, here's a Game Slave 100 4D. Hope you like it" she said. Gaz threw her old Game Slave at wall which crumpled up and broke making it's soul wither away. "Awwww poor Game Slave 3 it wasn't it's time yet" Ikuto said looking at it's soul.

"Zim, oh yes, you, Zim. Dear "Invader" Zim. I dare you to take a vacation!" Bek said but before she could finished Zim spoke "YES THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIM GETS TO TAKE A WONDERFUL VACATION WHERE TO!". Bek grinned evilly "To Wet n' Wild! And stay there! And swim! And ride slides!" she said watching Zim being taken away there. "Oh, and yes, I hate you too! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bek said. A video cam took a video of Zim's whole month in there. "I HATE YOU BEEEEEEEK!" Zim yelled at every water ride he went. Zim came back and looked at Bek " I hate you." he said for the last time.

Bek smiled and went to Tak "Tak, spend a month on foodcourtia and work for Zim's boss", Bek said. Tak yelled at her while being taken away "YOU DEMON!". "And a awesome demon she is!" Ikuto yelled back at her. A video cam recorded Tak at foodcourtia "I really don't know how long she might stay but she'll come back in like five hours" Ikuto said. Bek looked at Prof. Membrane (he too will be added) "Prof. Membrane, tell your son he's not CRAZY or insane! Not because I like Dib, because I don't like hyoomans." Bek said.

Prof. Membrane stuttered "M-my s-s-son is...not...insane" Dib smiled and Zim looked at Bek "WAIT! BEK YOU USED MY PERSONALITY!" he yelled. Bek smiled "Zim, yes, I did steal your personality MWAHAHAHAHA" she said. "OK, I know that's a LOT of dares, so for all of the dares, here's a COOKIE BASKET! YAYAYAY!" she said lastly and dashed away. Ikuto took the basket but the tallest dashed for it luckily Ikuto threw it to the crowd. They attacked the basket and ate the cookies "No snacks tallest" Ikuto said. The tallest frowned and sat back down.

"Our next dare will be fr-" Ikuto was interupted by a puff of foul-smelling black smoke, it had a blacked eyes irken girl, grinning evilly. "Oh god some one get that smell out of here" Ikuto said acrew member cleared the smell and leaves."WELL HELLO THERE. I love Truth or dare show peeps do...I love dem...I ALSO LOVE YOU ZIM!" the girl said.

Zim made a disgusted face. "Ahem...MAH NAME IS INVADER NAE AND,...um...I GOTS DARES AND TRUTHS AND STUFFS! YAY STUFFS!" Nae said. Tak comes back shaking "so...how was it?" Ikuto asks. "Horrible just horrible" Tak says returning to her seat. "Ok to my first dare forget about Tak she's not important" Nae says Ikuto giggles

DARES!:

Dib: GO JUMP IN A SHARK AND SCORPION-INFESTED WATERS. DO IT.

"Why does everyone wanna torture me today" Dib complained. Ikuto looked at him "deal with it it's life" he's says while sending Dib to a cliff. A video cam shows Dib on the cliff he jumps off to the waters. Dib screams in pain. After a while Dib comes back with some parts of his clothes shred off. "Had fun?" Ikuto asks Dib glares at him "NO!" he yells and goes backstage to get new clothes. "Next Dare!" Nae said and then glares at GIR.

DARES!:

GIR: You're so annoying...LET ME PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE! ZIM DESERVES BETTEH!

GIR smiles at Nae and yells, "OK!". Nae goes up to GIR and punches him which send him flying to space. "Nice punch Nae" Ikuto says complimenting her. "Thank you, OK next dare"

DARES!:

Zim:KISS MEH

Zim gags and sighs "fine!" he says. Zim goes to Nae and kisses her "awwww that's so cute" Ikuto says. Zim glares at him and leaves to his seat. "Why do people have to hate me" Ikuto says sadly. "Next Truths!"

TRUTHS!:

SKOODGE:If you could choose to eat a homeless vortian and give birth to Sizz-Lorr's twin brother Lorr-Sizz which would you choose?

Skoodge thinks and thinks for like about two hours and then says, "I would give birth to Sizz-Lorr's twin brother I wouyld never eat a homeless vortian". Ikuto eyes widen "OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE WORLD! ok..." he yelled and Nae went on "OK STUFFS"

STUFFS!:

GAZ: HAVE GAMESLAVE 4 WITH HIGH TECH GRAPHICS AND SURROUND SOUND! ENJOY!

Nae then sees the other Gameslave she was given and yells "YOU ALREADY HAVE A NEW GAMESLAVE!" Gaz looks at Nae's Gameslave, she snatches it out her hand playing on the two game's at the same time. "Good enough she won't be so bored" Ikuto said. Nae went on.

STUFFS!:

Zim: A GIANT LASERGUN THAT YOU CAN USE TO BLOW UP DIB'S HEAD WITH.

Zim grin's and points it at Dib's head but before Dib could say anything Zim shot his head. The crew took the corpse and revived Dib with his head looking the same way it use to be. "NOOOOOOO" Zim yelled. Nae continued on

STUFFS!:

IKUTO: HAVE THESE IRKEN CHOCOLATES! YOU IS COOL!

Ikuto smiled and hugged Nae "Thank you, these are my favorites your so awesome" he said. "ALRIGHT, I is done. FOR NOWS. Nae out, fools" Nae said and leaves out the stage. Ikuto eats one of the chocolates and says "OK, the next dare is from an irken female and her name is INVADER XANA!".

Xana walks on stage Purple groans in a coplaining way and Red cheers happily. "Hello i'm Xana I have a dare for Zim he must go to school without his disguise and see if anyone will notice" Xana said. Zim took out his disguise and goes to school. No one seems to notice anything until a kid screams out "Hey! There's an alien here!" and the whole school screams and starts running leaving Zim there all alone. Zim comes back and sits "they noticed" he said.

"Awwww poor Zim" Ikuto says. "Dib and Tak compliment Zim" Xana said. Dib scratched the back of his head and said, "I think you have...awesome...eyes". Tak looked at Zim while he was thanking Dib for the compliment "I like your uniform" she said. Ikuto burst out laughing "you call that a compliment" he said Tak glared at him. "Purple eat human snacks" Xana said. Purple looks at Ikuto. "Fine only this once" Ikuto says he types in his computer and human snacks fall on Purple.

Purple ate one snack but threw up because of it and Ikuto falls down laughing again. "Red eat this cookie I found floating in space" Xana said giving Red the cookie. Red ate the cookie but threw up making Ikuto laugh more. "Gaz would you care if the earth destroyed/conqered if you could still have video games and pizza?" Xana asks Gaz. "Not really" Gaz replied playing on her two Gameslaves. "Oh and tell GIR where bacon comes from" Xana added. Gaz leaned over to GIR and told him he then began to cry.

"Bye." Xana said and leaves the stage Ikuto smiles and eats another chocolate candy. "OK next dare is from super awesome crazy chick!" Ikuto says. A girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes comes on stage. "Hello I have a couple of dares" Crazy chick said. "First dare Tak has to break dance" Crazy chick says. Ikuto puts on some music "but I don't know how to break dance" Tak says. Ikuto facepalms again "just try your best" he says. Tak trys to break dance but fails horribly while Ikuto laughs. "You did good" Ikuto says. Tak just glares at him.

"Zim has to eat 30 waffles made by GIR" Crazy chick says. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Zim yelled GIR then brought in 30 waffles. A few minutes later Zim groaned in pain. "OK next dare Gaz has to say Dib is the best brother ever" Crazy chick said. Gaz glared "I will Destroy when if come back" Gaz said evilly "Dib is the...best brother ever" she said. "Awwww that's nice of Gaz" Ikuto says. Gaz glares at Ikuto.

"Dib gets to eat cake" Crazy chick said. Dib gets a piece of cake and he eats it. "Everyone say Dib's head is NOT big" Crazy chick said. Everyone groan and says, "Dib's head is not big". "Thank you" Dib said. "Ok, Tallest Red and Purple Which one is taller?" Crazy chick asks. Purple goes up and says, "i'm the tallest" then red says, "no i'm the tallest" then they start fighting on who's the tallest. "You're both equally tall OK SHUT UP!" Ikuto yells at the tallest. "OK BYE" Crazy chick says and leaves the stage.

Ikuto eats the rest of his chocolates and then speaks, "OK, that's all the time we have see you bro's next time of whateve I make stay awesome bro's BYE!" Ikuto finishes until Nny jumps on him with his knife. Ikuto runs away screaming "GO AWAY!"

AN: FINALLY I made the next chapter :D I'M SO HAPPY! I kept on procrastinating to finish it but me...i'm lazy so (laughs a little) yea um...i'm just so sorry it took so long like I said i'm lazy so yea well see you bro's next time on whatever I make stay awesome bro's BYYYYEEEEE!


	7. Cryogonus and isolation rooms?

Chapter seven:Cryogonus and Isolation room!?

Ikuto falls from the ceiling and get's up and dusts himself off. "That homicidal maniac is just...no..oh HAI!" Ikuto waves to the crowd. Nae crashes through the walls with a bazooka and an AK-47 "HAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII EVERYONE" she says. "Invader Nae what are you doing here?" Ikuto asks. Nae looks at him "thank you for saying i'm awesome! I am awesome,aren't I?" Nae says proudly. Ikuto looked at her "well um...I-". Ikuto was interupted by Nae "why you don't like Nny!HE'S AWESOME!SOOOOOOOAWESOME". Ikuto scowled at Nae.

"I don't like him because he tries his very best to get RID OF ME!" Ikuto said angry. Nae backs away and says,"sorry well anyhoo, thanks for doing mah stuffs, take more of these chocolates!". Ikuto smiles and takes the chocolates "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!". Nae looks at Dib and scowls at him "Dib, I hate you!" she says. Dib frowns "why do people hate me so much" he says.

Ikuto goes up to him,pats him on the head and gives him a chocolates "their just haters Dib their just haters". Dib nods his head and Nae mumbles something about Dib being a loser. Ikuto glares at her and she hides behind a curtain. "Anyways Gaz, your awesome" Nae says. Gaz looked at Dib and stuck her tongue out and Dib glared at her. "Zim your smexy! See ya bros" Nae said.

Nae uses her Bazooka and AK-47 and explodes aanother hole on the wall and leaves. Zim looks at Dib and says, "see the invader think i'm better than you Dib-stink". Dib snarls at Zim and looks away. Ikuto slaps Zim 5 million times "DIB IS WAY MUCH MORE BETTER THAN YOU!". Zim scowls at Ikuto but Ikuto gives the scariest glare and growl giving everyone chills. "Okay, now next person is cryos from the cryogonus race!" Ikuto 's eyes widen and screams "NOOOOOOOOOO NOT CRYOGONUS!". The ceiling explodes and a boy with short black hair,pale skin,ice blue eyes,black pants with a chain belt,black skull t-shirt,black hoodie with a flaming skull design,skull necklace and black sneakers appear.

Ikuto looked at the ceiling while the boy landed on the stage "does everyone wanna destroy my studio!" Ikuto says. Cryos looked at Ikuto "pretty much" he says smiling. "Anyways Ikuto we cryogonus are enemies of irk" Cryos says. Ikuto mumbles "I can tell because of Zim's screaming". Cryos continued "but, we like you because you let people torture irken, so here's a cookie".

Cryos gives Ikuto a cookie and looks at Zim. "Zim, get cut to pieces by my ice sword" Cryos says evily. Zim screams in fear while Cryos chases Zim with his ice sword. Ikuto eats popcorn while seeing Zim get cut to pieces with Dib. Cryos comes back with Zim's corpse Ikuto goes up to Cryos "you. Are. AWESOME!" he says. Cryos smiles and drops the corpse and looks at Dib. "Dib, accept the Cryogonus as Earth's allies" Cryos says. Dib cocks his head "but why?" he asks. "We are sworn enemies of Irken because they hate water, and we're living frozen water. Also, we protect our allies" Cryos explained. Dib smiled "Okay I accept you" he says.

Ikuto smiles "YAAAAAAAY! EARTH HAS A ALLY!" he says happily. Cryos looks at Gaz "here's a isolation that only opens for you. In case you want to play your games in peace, or lock someone in" Cryos says. Gaz looks at Dib evilly and Dib get's scared. "Unfortunately, when you have a dare" Cryos added. Dib sighed in relief but Gaz still was thinking to lock Dib in there. Cryos then added, "also, we cryogonus are one thousand times more advanced as humans, so have a game slave one million". Gaz looked at the console in amazement she takes it. "It can transport your cousciousness into the game" Cryos says. "Hey what's with this note here? I can't read it" Gaz asks.

"You'll know what it is" Cryos says. Ikuto then jumps up and down be ause he's all hyper now he's screaming something about not trusting ice creams anymore. Cryos looks at the tallest "Tallest get thrown into the ocean" he says. Ikuto goes to his computer two mechanical arms grabs the tallest while their screaming in fear.

They get teleported to the ocean and thrown into it while they scream in pain Ikuto then laughs at them and starts throwing meat at them. The tallest tells him to stop but Ikuto just ignores them and keeps throwing meat. After a whole hour of torture the tallest was brought out of the ocean and was sent to dry off.

"Tak get sprayed in the eyes with water" Cryos says. Ikuto comes in with a spray bottle with water in it. Tak backs away and Ikuto sprays Tak's eye uncontrollably laughing evilly.

5 hours of torture later

Tak leaves to heal and Ikuto is hooking up weird monitors up and Zim was revived but Ikuto mumbled something about not wanting Zim revived. "These moniters will show what everyone is thinking" Cryos says. Ikuto hooks up the monitors to everyone and sees the thought's of everyone even the people in the audience. Some fangirl of ZADR thought of something dirty of Zim and Dib doing.

Ikuto quickly unhooked the monitor from the girl shaking the whole entire time. Everyone else's minds was normal but the tallest was thinking about them being in a world full of donuts. "Well got to go bye" Cryos says and leaves with awesome jet packs. Ikuto waves bye to him and turns to the audience. "He's a nice guy...i like him we should do something awesome together" he says excitingly.

"Well that's all the time we have for today see you bros next time on whatever I make stay awesome bros" Ikuto finishes. Nny, backstage throws a knife at Ikuto. Ikuto then squeals in fear while Nny chases him around the studio. "GO AWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY !" Ikuto screams.

AN: Well that was pretty fun except for the part when Nny threw that knife at me. Ugh, I hate that part anyways, sorry I didn't upload earlier and sorry this wasn't that funny as it used to be. (In my thoughts it wasn't funny) reason why is because I just got back from being in a funeral. So, yeah I also had to do so much school work (being a senior sucks -.-). Yeah but, hope you enjoyed I'll see you bros next time on whatever I make, stay awesome bros BYYYYYYYEEEEEE!


End file.
